


Rooms On Fire

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty escapes from the classroom during the Seven Wonders and her hell changes shape. She returns to Miss Robichaux's Academy only to witness how her death is destroying Cordelia. So close to the world of the living, will she be able to find her way back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while but I really wanted to contribute to the Foxxay fandom! I'm sure most of us have had this idea, I just wanted to give it a go and see what happens.   
> Hope you enjoy, obviously this is only the beginning, any feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)

“I did it, I’ve left hell!“ Misty Day exclaimed in delight but her words left her lips unheard. She looked around at the familiar sitting room at Miss Robichaux’s Academy trying to understand what was going on.

“Oh little witch, just because you left that place don’t mean you left hell.“ Misty jumped, startled by an unfamiliar voice behind her. Papa Legba bared his teeth in a satisfied grin. The young swamp witch realised who she was looking at immediately and her heart sank. “You see child, yo hell has just changed shape.“

“No.“ Misty breathed in horror looking around again. No-one could see her, no-one could hear her. Cordelia cowered over her ashes, sobbing uncontrollably. Myrtle hurried to her side and tried to comfort the headmistress but there was no consoling her. It broke Misty’s heart. She moved closer, she wanted so desperately to let them know she was there but Myrtle just stepped through her as she helped Cordelia to her feet. A sob escaped Misty’s lips unheard by the witches around her. “No, please, no…“ She murmured, her head was spinning, an anxiety was taking hold of her that was much worse than anything she had felt in the classroom in hell. Papa Legba started laughing as the hopelessness of her situation finally hit home. She started crying and his amused voice cut through her sobs much to clearly:

“Ain’t nobody gonna hear you little witch, yo just here to watch.“

“But I followed her voice, it brought me back here!“ Misty insisted and Papa chuckled.

“Too late, you ain’t got no body to go back to.“

“Myrtle she can’t be gone,“ Cordelia whisper drawing Misty’s attention.

“She is my dear, I’m so sorry,“ the older witch tried to sooth her as she walked her over to the sofa.

“She’s got the power of resurgence, I could come back.“ The headmistress insisted drying her blind eyes with a tissue Myrtle placed in her hand.

“Not even a resurgent as powerful as our Misty Day can restore a body that has turned to ashes my dear.“

“Her soul, she’s stuck in hell and it’s my fault, if I hadn’t pushed her to perform the seven wonders…“ Cordelia couldn’t help but blame herself.

“It’s not your fault, she had to attempt them, she was such a strong contender for the Supremacy, for the coven…“

“I don’t care about the coven, I don’t care about the next Supreme…“

“I know you cared for her… deeply. You mustn’t get sidetracked.“

“That is an understatement…“ Cordelia sobbed and Misty’s heart broke all over again. She wanted to tell her she was close, to comfort her, to dry her tears.

“You know I want nothing but your happiness my sweet girl.“ Myrtle brushed her hair back soothingly. Zoe, Kyle, Queenie and even Madison didn’t know what to do with themselves. They exchanged looks, fidgeting and struggling with their own emotions. It was far from the first time they had seen the headmistress cry but this time was different. “I think it would be best if we took a quick break.“ Myrtle mused. It seemed as if this instruction couldn’t come too soon for the young witches.

“We’ll be in our rooms…“ Zoe murmured a response and they hurried out of the room. They passed right through Misty who tried to move aside although there was no need for it. Then, she stepped closer to the older witches. Myrtle sat down next to Cordelia and pulled her into her arms. The headmistress buried her face in her shoulder clinging on to her for dear life as she allowed her grief to consume her. Misty just stood there in front of them completely invisible and helpless.

“Oh Miss Cordelia…“ she whispered reaching out instinctively and ran her fingers through her hair. Cordelia jumped bringing her hand to the back of her head as she looked around in shock. Misty stumbled backwards in surprise at her sudden movement. Cordelia’s blind eyes gazed through her and for a moment she felt like she might see her.

“What’s the matter my little bird?“ Myrtle asked slightly confused.

“I- I thought I felt something…“ Cordelia whispered trying to look around but the darkness surrounding her was just as complete as it had been before.

“There is nothing there child,“ the older witch replied scanning the room nonetheless. “Maybe you should lie down… just for a little bit.“

“Maybe just for a bit…“ Cordelia agreed sensibly, she knew she was right, her body was mirroring her emotional exhaustion.

“Well, see, now that’s interesting.“ Misty jumped when Papa Legba spoke up again, she had completely forgotten he was still there. She tore her eyes away from Cordelia who was guided out of the room.

“She knew I was there then!“ The swamp witch realised in disbelief. “Did she feel me?“

“I don’t know about feeling but something happened,“ he observed sounding quite curious.

“Then maybe I can find a way out of this, if I can make her see me, she will help me find a body, a way back!“ Misty was suddenly excited, enthusiastic, hopeful even.

“Hell girl, if you find a way out of here I’d even let you go, no strings attached.“ Papa Legba laughed out loud amused by her determination. “Make the blind girl see you!“ He laughed even more at the irony of that sentence.

“Promise it.“ She insisted realising this was her one big opportunity, she wouldn’t hear him say those words again.

“You’ve got yoself a deal, little witch. If you manage to rejoin the world of the living, I will release you.“ And with that, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm trying to be more productive but it's a bit of a struggle. Hopefully I'l do better in the future.   
> Enjoy :)

Misty was completely alone now and she contemplated her next move. Myrtle had been right, Cordelia needed to rest and she wasn’t going to try and disturb her. Instead she decided to research her condition. Or at least try and find out what she could or couldn’t do. She had already found out that she could pass through things so locked doors wouldn’t be an issue. But did that also mean she couldn’t touch things and pick them up? She turned to the wall that she knew had the study on the other side of it and walked through it without effort. It felt as if she was walking through a waterfall. The wall felt cold and she shuddered as she reached the other side. The study was empty as well and she turned to the cabinet that contained Cordelia’s spell books. Maybe she would be able to learn something from them… if she was able to pick one up that was.   
Misty sighed in frustration when she couldn’t even open the doors of the cabinet, her hand fell right through the handle. It had to be expected.   
“You’re a witch silly girl, surely you can do better than that.“ A voice sounded behind her and Misty jumped in shock. She looked around to see an elderly man with long dirty hair dressed in an old suit.  
“You can see me?“ She exclaimed with great relief.  
“Obviously.“  
“Who are you?“ She asked utterly confused, she had never seen this man before in her time with the coven.  
“Spalding, I’m the butler of this house… dead butler, I suppose would be more accurate…“  
“Oh.“ She didn't know what else to say. She had expected the be the only soul trapped here but apparently not. It took her a moment to realise he might be able to help her. “Have you never been able to… you know… make contact with the livin’?“ She asked after a minute of consideration.   
“Of course, my beloved Fiona…“  
“Beloved? Fiona?“ Misty couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Don’t tell me she is here as well because that’d be just perfect…“ She grimaced at the idea of being confronted with the Supreme witch again, now that her feelings for her daughter had become so very apparent. She decided it would be better to just focus on the problem at hand so she asked: “Why do you think she could see you? Is it because you loved her? Because then maybe Miss Cordelia…“  
“Oh no no no, that just won’t do. Not the Mistress’s daughter. I hold no love for her, she’s just a poor imitation of her exceptional mother but Fiona, she would turn in her grave if she knew…“ Without hesitation Misty swung and punched the butler in the face, she was incredibly satisfied to find that she could. Spalding stumbled backwards in shock.  
“Miss Cordelia is no imitation of anyone you fool and Fiona’s got no grave to turn in, she’s spread well and good throughout the swamps.“ It felt good to release some of the anger that had built up within her over her current condition. “If you’re the butler here, you serve the coven right?“ Spalding clenched his teeth but replied with a nod. “Well, I’m a witch of the coven and I’m askin’ for your help. Fiona is dead. Least you can do is help her daughter find some happiness, whether you approve or not.“ She tried to muster all her authority and it seemed to work. The butler didn’t say anything but he also didn’t make any attempt to leave so she decided to ask: “What were you sayin’ earlier about me being a witch?“  
“I was merely suggesting you use your magic instead of your hands…“ He replied at last and rather unwillingly.   
“Oh right…“ Misty glanced back at the cabinet. She probably should have thought of this possibility herself but telekinesis was far from her forte. The one and only time she had used it consciously had been for the seven wonders. “Great…“ she muttered as she tried to focus on the handle of the cabinet. Nothing happened. Somewhere in the back of her head she heard Cordelia’s voice echo “Intention.“ Misty smiled to herself and refocused all her energy on the cabinet blocking out all unwanted distractions. The handle began to tremble and suddenly, with surprising force, the cabinet flew open. “Can’t believe that worked!“ She exclaimed and looked around but the butler was gone.


End file.
